Lolita Meets Punk - Remile
by ChelleBug102
Summary: Emile had been Lolita for most of his life. He always loved wearing dresses and pastel colors. His family hated seeing him in dresses and forced him to wear regular clothes like everyone else. That was until he met Remy.
1. Author's Note: Before We Begin

I'm finally getting on to this bloody book...

Welcome to "I-have-no-idea-what-I'm-doing-just-read-my-book".

Warnings: Homophobia/transphobia/crossdressing slurs, violence (such as punching, kicking, etc), death (not main character death), smoking, panic/anxiety attacks.

I'll edit if there are more warnings.

If you are sensitive to any of that, please do not read.

The first chapter will be out soon! 💜 💜


	2. One

Emile has been wearing Lolita clothing since he was ten. He was always bullied for wearing dresses, but he didn't stop being himself.

Twenty-year-old Emile pulled the dress over his head and straightened it out.

Emile smiled to himself when he looked in the mirror.

"Emile, have you seen my-" His brother walked into the room and froze upon seeing Emile in a dress.

"E-Eli, what are you doing here?" Emile asked.

Eli smirked. "I live here. Also, that's a nice dress, it suits you."

Eli was the only one who was supportive of Emile wearing dresses and Lolita clothing. Eli was Emile's twin brother and he loved him to death. He was a bit... over-protective of Emile as well.

"Well, I'm going to Starbucks to get coffee. Want anything?" Emile asked his brother.

"Sure. Same as what you're getting. Which is Peppermint coffee." Eli said.

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble." Emile joked. Eli was living with Emile since he had no place to go.

"Wait, my boyfriend is also coming over," Eli said.

"You invited Reuben over?" Emile asked.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you. It was last second..." Eli muttered.

"It's fine. As long as you guys don't do anything... not appropriate, I'm cool with it." Emile winked, making Eli blush.

"J-Just go get our coffees!" Eli yelled. Emile giggled and skipped out the door.

Emile walked inside of Starbucks and went to the counter.

"Two Peppermint Coffees under the name Emile, please," Emile said and placed money on the counter. Emile walked over and sat down at a table. He waited for his coffees to be done.

He heard his name being called a few moments later. Emile got up and walked over to the counter.

"Thank you," Emile said. He turned around and bumped into someone, prompting him to spill scalding hot coffee on himself as well as the person who he bumped into. "Ah!"

Emile felt his dress soaked and the hot coffee leaking onto his stomach. He froze before realizing that he also bumped into someone. He looked for napkins and grabbed a lot. He gave them to the person who he bumped into.

"I am so sorry! Here." Emile panicked. Emile saw a somewhat tall guy with black messy hair sweeping over his right eye, a pair of sunglasses that you could barely see his eyes, and a few piercings in his ears and lip as well as nose. He wore a black studded jacket, white shirt underneath, black ripped jeans, and leather boots.

"Heh, it's fine. It's not like this is the first time I got scalding hot coffee poured all over me." He said. He took the napkins and wiped his shirt off. Emile wiped his dress off as well. Emile noticed that the guy was staring at Emile. "Let me apologize by buying you two new coffees."

"N-No, it's fine," Emile said.

"I insist. What kind of coffee were they?" He asked.

"Uh... peppermint for both of them," Emile said. The guy smiled and walked up to the counter. He placed money down after he ordered. He walked back over to Emile.

"I'm Remy. What's your name?"

"Emile," Emile said. Emile did a doublecheck on Remy's clothes. "Are you some kind of Punk star or something?" Emile smirked.

"I don't know, you tell me. Are you some kind of cute Lolita dancer?" Remy smirked as well and crossed his arms. Emile blushed.

"N-No... I'm far from it."

Then Remy's name was called. Remy went over and picked up a tray of four coffees. He walked back over.

"Two of these are yours," Remy said.

"You didn't have to buy me coffee." Emile said, picking up the two coffees that were labeled 'Peppermint'.

"It's fine. I have no problem with buying things." Remy said.

"I should get back to my brother. Thank you for buying me coffee." Emile smiled.

"No problem," Remy said.


End file.
